The present invention relates to a method for assessing bolted joint integrity.
It is desirable to be able to assess whether or not the torque level of bolts of a bolted joint assembly is correct, and also to be able to locate damaged and/or loose bolts. In this regard, it is furthermore desirable to utilize torque measurement techniques based on elastic wave propagation that is not introduced directly into the bolt itself, as has been done in the past.
It is therefore an object of the present application to realize the aforementioned tasks, and in particular in an improved manner.